In a cellular communications system (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular communications system), an Evolved Node B (eNB) may maintain an inactivity timer for each User Equipment (UE) associated with the eNB. If a UE does not transmit or receive data before the inactivity timer expires, the eNB may attempt to tear down a bearer that extends between the UE and a Serving Gateway (SGW) associated with the eNB (e.g., a bearer that extends from the UE to the eNB and from the eNB to the SGW).